The Master Bedroom of Delacour Manor
by Adultfanfiction
Summary: HARRY POTTER, SILK SHEETS, AND A HALF NAKED VEELA . . . . . only suitable for people over 18 years of age . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**The Master Bedroom of Delacour Manor**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Only suitable for people over 18 years of age. Fanfiction/Sex Story**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Chapter One**

**llllll**

**llllll**

"No, no . . . 'arry . . . . ." She let out a little sigh as she looked back at him, shaking her head from side to side.

"I caught you looking, yes?" It was a somewhat rhetorical question, he didn't need to answer, and she certainly didn't expect one. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to keep control over the situation, he would have hung his head in embarrassment. Harry Potter was standing near the doorway to the luxurious master bedroom of Delacour Manor, arrest warrant in his hand, goggling at the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid his eyes on. Ten minutes ago, Harry meant business. He and two other Aurors blasted down the front door of the manor, intending on arresting Fleur Delacour.

"Campbell you take the first floor, Ellison, you take second, I'll take third, use stunners only. . ." Those were the only words exchanged as the three aurors started to spread out and search the place. Delacour Manor, despite it's size, felt a little over-crowded, there were so many ornaments, couches, porcelain vases full of all kinds of flowers, decorating the antique furniture dotted about in the hallways and landings. There were enough flowers here to make any man feel a little nauseous; it was probably her way of making the place a little more . . . . homey. He grimaced at the thought of what her wedding would look like. The third floor consisted of mostly guestrooms, all of them furnished with expensive looking over-sized furniture. It took him a while to search the entire floor, there must have been at least 20 rooms, but he eventually covered them all and was fairly certain no one was in any of them. No sign of Fleur Delacour yet, in fact the manor seemed empty so far. He walked back to the landing near the main staircase and noticed a corridor leading towards the eastern side of the manor. He had somehow missed it before, probably because at the time, he was still mentally re-coiling from the indoor flower garden, which he figured was probably her alternative, to, say, wallpaper.

He walked towards it and found that it was a long hallway leading to a set of double doors, leading to what he presumed to be the master bedroom. Instincts told him that no one would be in there, actually he had given up hope that anyone would be here at all, considering they made their presence quite obvious when they broke down the front entrance, three very noisy impedimenta spells were hard to not hear. Even the young auror, who had a sixth sense when it came to his job, was way off target sometimes.

As he slowly pushed open the doors, he took in the lightperu colored carpet, the luxurious furniture, the large windows on the eastward wall over-looking the vast gardens; it certainly was the nicest room he had seen so far, the early morning sun was lighting up the floor and walls, giving it a lovely, inviting sort of atmosphere to it. He took a step into the room, taking a quick look around to get his bearings, auror training instinctively making him look for things that he could use if he was faced with a hostile enemy, furniture that could be used as cover, possible escape routes other than the door; his mind was working strategically until his eyes fell on the bed on the far side of the room. The world seemed to stop spinning. The sight before him was . . . . it was . . . he didn't know how to describe it. It seemed like she had just woken up, she yawned a little and stretched her arms, rubbed her eyes slowly . . . . . . she made it look so sensual. There she was, on the queen size bed basking in the morning sun, casually waking up from the minor disturbance of three aurors breaking into her manor. Only Fleur Delacour can manage to look that beautiful first thing in the morning.

Noticing him standing in the doorway, she slowly turned on her side, and propped her head up on one of her hands. As she did this, the silk sheets that were covering her body slipped, and Harry held his breath as the material started to slide down. His eyes fell upon the exposed leg, its long slenderness blessed with smooth, pale, creamy skin, he couldn't help but let his eyes slowly travel up towards her thighs, those perfectly curved hips, and soon realized that he had enough evidence to presume she was naked under there. Fleur Delacour just lay there looking back at him; she seemed to be enjoying herself as she watched the young auror gawk at her. She was trailing circles on the silk sheet with her finger, and then tilted her head slightly, questiongly, as her sparkling blue eyes gazed back at him. She glanced down at the rolled up parchment in his hand, and then looked back up to his face, giving him a small smile as she spoke,

"It is good to see you 'arry . . . . . . I 'ope I find you well . . . . . ?" Harry didn't know whether to hate or love that French accent, anything she said sounded seductive, erotic, and he really didn't need that right now. He gripped the arrest warrant in his hand a little tighter as he took another tentative step into the room. His throat still felt constricted, and he hadn't found the courage to speak up yet, he had a feeling anything he said would come out as a squeak.

He was pretty sure he hadn't blinked since he laid eyes on her, and they started to burn, causing him to snap out of his reverie, so he opened and closed them a few times to try and clear his mind. She was still looking up at him curiously, and being the professional auror he was, he blushed a little and nodded. Her eyes glanced down at his hand again, she seemed to know what it was. She spoke very softly,

"I suppose you are 'ere to arrest me . . . . . ?" Harry still hadn't found his voice yet, he thought he had gotten over his teenage crush, his infatuation towards this beautiful veela, but he was obviously far from it, his hormones were coming back with a vengeance. He gave her another shy little nod. To make matters worse, she smiled in return and then got up from where she was lying.

"Oohkay then Mr. Potterr . . . . let me just get my clothes . . . . ." She slowly got up on her hands and knees and started crawling over to the bedside table furthest away from the doors, letting the silk material fall completely, confirming Harry's suspicion that she was, indeed, not wearing a single piece of clothing. She slowly made her way over across the bed towards the bedside lamp where her white lacy underwear were hanging. Damn it, he thought. Even when she was on her hands and knees she could sway her hips seductively, and he hated the fact that he liked it, and that he just didn't have the will power to look away, he knew this was what she wanted, he knew he was falling right into Fleur's hands, but . . . . but . . . . it can't be that naughty to admire her body, or more specifically, her perfect, round bum, for a few more seconds could it? Fleur looked over her shoulder and saw him staring at her. She quietly whispered,

"Now don't get 'eny idea's Mr. Potterr . . . ." Harry couldn't feel anything. His mind felt numb, his body felt numb, actually, no, he could feel something, yes, his manhood was becoming more and more constricted as the blood rushed towards it, he cursed Ginny for encouraging him to wear tight pants, she said it showed off his taut arse, as she so elegantly put it. He watched her make her way across the bed, moving ever so slowly, giving him all the time in the world to stare at her slender body. Now it was just getting plain uncomfortable. His manhood was pushing against the fabric to the point where it was almost painful, so he tried, very discreetly, to reach down and shift it to the side a bit to give it some breathing space. Unfortunately for Harry, Fleur happened to look over her shoulder again just as he pushed his palm against his crotch. He saw her look down at his bulge and smile slightly.

"No, no . . . 'arry . . . . ." She let out a little sigh as she looked back at him, shaking her head from side to side.

"I caught you looking, yes?" It was clear she knew the answer.

"Tu te fripon 'arry . . . . . . . . You are a naughty, naughty booy . . . . . . " She had a way to make him feel so small, Harry was embarrassed, no, he was disappointed with himself. He was better than this, he thought, he wasn't a pervert like some dirty Slytherin, he had more self-control, a hell of a lot more since his days at Hogwarts, and he let that go. He should have been the gentlemen and looked away or leave the room and wait outside, but he didn't, he chose to stay and watch her get dressed. He was about to apologize to her and tell her he would give her some privacy, when he suddenly realized that he wasn't there to apologize, he was there to bloody arrest her, he was not going to let her play him and take control over the situation. He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand, which was to read her, her rights. He unrolled the arrest warrant, cleared his voice and started to read out loud, he knew all the words, he had said them so many times in the four years of being an auror, but it served as a good distraction to not look at her, she was probably running her fingers around her brea . . . . . Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, frustrated that he was letting his mind wander again.

"Fleur Delacour, you are under arrest for suspicion of conspiracy to blackmail, your involvement to political sabotage, and alleged sexual assault on Rufus Scrimgeour . . . . You have the right to . . . . ."

"Excusez-moi, Mr. Potterr . . . . . . . ?" Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Without looking up at her, he curtly replied,

"What is it, Miss Delacour?" Her words sounded seductive no matter what she said, and he also detected a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I am 'aving trouble 'earing you, Mr. Potterr . . . . ." Harry looked up at her again, hating himself that a small part of him was just saying, "just one last look . . ." He didn't realize, or maybe didn't want to realize, that he simply could have ordered her to dress first, or at least asked her to put some underwear on, but logic had a tendency to fly out of the window when you were standing in front of a naked veela, so he did the stupid thing of looking into those deep, silver blue eyes, and thought about how to help her out. They were so bewitching; he could feel himself being drawn towards her, his legs taking him, or maybe his manhood pulling him, until he was standing a foot away from the edge of the bed. But Harry didn't train Occlumency for nothing, it was these kinds of situations that called for strong mental discipline, and he was able, very able to will himself to block her mind tricks. He wasn't going to let some veela use her magic against him. He straightened up to his full height and valiantly marched on, concentrating on the parchment he was holding.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"Oui . . . . ." She whispered. Just out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fleur slowly making her way over towards the edge of the bed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Oui . . . . ." Fleur was now at the edge of the bed, reaching out towards him. Step away! Step away! He mentally screamed to himself. But Harry was on auto-pilot at the moment, his mouth was moving, he knew he was saying something to her, but it wasn't registering in his brain at all. His senses were burning up, his eyes were having trouble focusing, and his breathing was becoming more of a problem as he heard a faint sound, like a zip being pulled down. . . .

"You . . . . . you . . . . you have the right to consult an attorney before . . . . . . um . . . . . before speaking to the ministry . . ." His eyes fluttered closed for a second as she felt her hand slide into his trousers.

" . . . . and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do . . . . . do you understand?"

"Of coourse, Mr. Potterr . . . . ." She purred, the young auror was definitely not in control of the situation. He glanced down to see Fleur looking back up at him, her head tilted to the side as her delicate hands gently stroked his manhood back and forth.

"Is zere 'enything else, Mr. Potterr . . . . . ?" He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he watched her slowly inch her face forward, not once breaking eye contact as she opened her mouth and slowly licked her lips. He let out a small moan as he felt the tip of her small tongue touch him.

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Let me know if you want me to continue either this story or Tonk's story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**llllll**

**llllll**

"Is zere 'enything else, Mr. Potterr . . . . . ?" He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he watched her slowly inch her face forward, not once breaking eye contact as she opened her mouth and slowly licked her lips. He let out a small moan as he felt the tip of her small tongue touch him.

The arrest warrant slipped out of Harry's hand, quickly disregarded as it fell onto the silk sheet unnoticed, only to be pushed off the side and onto the floor by Fleur's leg as she shuffled herself closer to Harry. Harry's occlumency training was of no use, in fact, he wasn't sure if he even started using it, he had a feeling that a small part of him had already begun to think of all the ways to please this beautiful women the moment he saw her naked body. Those sparkling silver blue eyes looked right back up at him as she let her tongue trail lines up and down the sides of his manhood, gently caressing him with her hand, and giving the man all he would ever want. His eyes fluttered shut as a low groan, deep from within him escaped his lips. She had opened her mouth and slipped him into her warmth, and that blissful feeling rippled through his very soul as he felt her soft, luscious lips suckle him, swirling her tongue around him, teasing him where it was sensitive, and treating his manhood in the tenderest way. Harry was completely consumed by her loving attention, and without even realizing it; he had inched his hips towards her waiting mouth, and was holding his robes wide open to give Fleur all that she needed.

Fleur looked up at the great boy-who-lived in amusement. She had expected him to put some kind of resistance, some kind of barrier, but she didn't even have to use her veela magic to its full extent. And here he was, the hero himself, trousers hanging off his hips, his official looking auror robes haphazardly pushed to the sides as he leant into her, the oh so important arrest warrant lain forgotten on the floor. It was too easy to entice a man, no matter how strong, honorable or noble they are, just a brush of their manhood and they were yours to devour.

Rufus Scrimgeour was even easier to seduce, he practically fell on his knees and became her slave when she walked into his office wearing only a pair of black opera gloves, a corset, and a silver harlequin mask, it was an outfit not many men could resist. Getting through the Ministry security was meant to be the easier part. A few winks, a bat of the veela lashes and a quick open of her robes to let the guards see what she was wearing underneath was all the security passes she needed. One of the top level security guards guarding the entrance to the corridor leading to the offices actually put up a little fight, asking her for her identification, but without saying a word, she opened her robes and shifted her leg, showing him that she wasn't wearing anything but the corset. "Breaking" in to the Minister's private office took no more than fifteen minutes.

It was a walk in the park for Fleur Delacour, quite a few men were unbelievably predictable when it came to sex, and even the great Rufus Scrimgeour, former head auror, known for his shrewd toughness and strong will power, was reduced to mush under a corset and a pair of long legs. When Fudge approached her with the deal, she didn't even want the money, she just wanted to do it for fun, for her amusement, not many knew she got her kicks from seducing the strongest of men, those who are supposedly difficult to lure, but that was hardly the case with the current Minister of Magic.

It was all too easy for the part-veela, and the deal was to quite straight forward. Secretly tape Scrimgeour having sex with her using some strange muggle device, and then deliver it back to Fudge so that he could use that to blackmail him into stepping down his post or risk his reputation being destroyed. With the next election approaching, Fudge was becoming desperate, and he was practically giddy when she gave him the muggle device back, it was full to the brim with contaminating evidence, but she couldn't have cared less, she was just happy that she could add the Minister of Magic to her list. Fleur just rolled her eyes and left without another word, but she couldn't help but to smile to herself. Whoever watches that tape would get quite a viewing.

Fleur quietly opened the door to his office and poked her head around. He was at his desk, rustling through vast amounts of reports, looking positively wired up, his mane of tawny hair in complete disarray. He was certainly looking like the wild animal he was compared to. That man definitely needed some release she thought, as she carefully put the muggle device on the coffee table near the door and pointed it at the desk. She then untied the belt of her robes and slowly walked towards him, stalking through the semi darkness, he didn't notice her until she was standing a few feet away from him, but by this time she had already put on her mask, a simple glittery silver one that just covered her eyes and the top of her nose. It did nothing to deter her beauty.

"Good 'evening Mr. Scrimgeourr . . . ." she purred at him, taking small, slow steps around the desk. The war veteran was on his feet in an instant, his age doing nothing to dampen his battle honed reflexes, his wand was already raised and pointed at her chest, not yet realizing that it would be of no use against this woman. His eyes were ablaze as he roared at her, the mask instantly associating her with death eaters.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET PAST SECURI . . . . . ." His voice trailed off to a whisper as Fleur dropped her robes to the ground and stood before him, wearing a very revealing corset. His eyes as round as saucers, they traveled up and down her slender body, pausing at her chest, and then at her hips, and before he could even say the word security, she knew, and a small part of him probably knew, that he was already under her spell. She hadn't even used and ounce of veela magic on him, and was a little disappointed with the lack of challenge, but this was only a minor drawback for her personal pleasure, for her fun with this man had only just begun.

With a wave of her hand she cleared the desk, the reports scattering across the carpet, and taking a quick glance at the muggle device, she angled herself accordingly as she climbed on top of the large oak desk and lay on her back, propping herself up on both elbows so she could look up into his awe-struck face. His wand was now lowered to his side, hanging limply in his fingers, and his eyes, which still displayed the look of a confounded man, were still on her, following her every movement. He was still as a statue as she lowered her eye lashes at him through the mask.

"I 'ave a small favor to ask of you Mr. Scrimgeourr . . . . ." And acting the part, she shyly looked up at him and slowly, hesitantly, opened her legs for him to see all of her. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged as he took small steps towards the divine beauty sprawling herself on his large desk, her waist-length silver blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and onto the tabletop. The Minister of Magic was completely dumbfounded; his mind was close to shutting down from shock but he managed to slowly, very slowly, take in the magnitude of his fortune. Fleur Delacour was still looking up at him coyly, and the minister's eyes widened a little as she slowly lifted one of her legs up and started to gently rub his bulge through his trousers with her feet.

"Won't you 'elp me, Mr. Scrimgeour . . . . ? I 'ave not loved a man in so long . . . ." She pulled her leg back to the side and lay there, looking up at him, waiting for him to snap out of his trance.

After a few more dumbstruck seconds, he finally seemed to pull himself together. Fleur tried her best to hold back a chuckle as she looked up at the dignified man standing there in front of her, his mouth was hanging open, a tiny bit of drool was starting to make its way down the side of his chin, and his posture was of a slouched back and a hard to miss bulge protruding his trousers. By the looks of that bulge, Fleur had a feeling she was going to enjoy this man. He was now positively panting like a dog as he stared down at this beautiful woman, and as if a light had switched on in his brain, he took one last look into those silver blue eyes and then dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart, using his strong hands to give himself all the room his hungry mouth needed, devouring her femininity with a ferocity she hadn't expected. Fleur Delacour whimpered a little as the pleasure suddenly coursed through her body, feeling his tongue lick her moist lips, suckling on her hardened snub, he seemed very eager to please her and his enthusiasm had a hint of desperation in it, but the end result would be the same for her, she would just reach it a little quicker than she would have preferred.

He continued to squeeze her soft thighs with his large hands, holding her legs open as he buried his mouth into her warmth, flicking his tongue up and down her and sending surges of pleasure flowing through her body. She actually started to enjoy his fierceness, it was making her nerves tingle and she found herself reaching out and start stroking his hair, telling him not to stop as she slowly started to feel her feminine juices flow, slowly becoming aware of her muscles tightening as she stretched her legs out. Her moans gradually becoming louder and more desperate, her slender frame suddenly shook as her body erupted with pleasure, her orgasm spreading from between her legs and up to her chest, almost screaming as she grabbed the minister's head and held it in place while her muscles contracted, causing her hips to jerk and shudder with an intensity he had never seen before.

The minister was feeling very dizzy, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched this mysterious woman tremble with ecstasy, he didn't care who she was anymore, all he wanted now was to have her, ravage her, and he was going to give her everything she wanted. He stood up and discarded his robes, fingers fumbling with eagerness as he quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out, looking down at the women before him like she were his prey. He bent down and picked her up by the waist, and feeling the strong arms hoist her up, she immediately responded to him by wrapping her longs legs around his waist, locking her ankles together as he quickly slid himself inside her. He sighed deeply as he felt her warmth squeeze him, loving the way she moaned in pleasure as she enveloped him all the way in. She closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders, clawing at his shirt as he turned her around and shoved her up against the wall, pushing his hips up into her with enough force to cause the part veela to half moan and half gasp with every thrust. It was with fiery passion that the minister made love to the silver haired women, all the while not noticing the strange muggle device placed inconspicuously on the coffee table across the large office, recording every moment, and every second of it.

Fleur looked up at Harry, inwardly smiling to herself as she noticed the familiar facial expression of utter bliss, utter content, his mouth was hanging open, and had he not leant his head back a little, she was sure a drool would have found its way down his chin. Taking her time, she continued to suckle him for a few more minutes, until she decided to take it a little further. She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at the disappointed face of Harry Potter, and then whispered to him as she slowly pulled at his clothing's.

"Let's get you out of these trousers, 'arry . . . . . . " Harry suddenly came back down to earth when he realized Fleur was no longer pleasuring him, and he quickly remembered something about her being a suspect, about him coming here to arrest her, and he was so very close to regaining control of his body until he felt her soft hands slide down his thighs, taking his trousers down with them. Fleur saw the awareness come back into his eyes for just a second, but that quickly disappeared as she slowly undressed him. Once he stepped out of his trousers, he looked down at Fleur and looked for further instructions, he was her plaything now, and he was just going to let her do anything she wanted with him.

Fleur got up on her knees until she was eye to eye with him, and slowly reached out to push his robes off his shoulders. They continued to look into each others eyes as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time with him and enjoying the look of impatience growing in his eyes. As she finally took off the last piece of garment, she leaned back on the bed amongst the silk sheets and slowly laid herself in a very inviting position, she was on her side, elbow propping up her head, body curled up for Harry to see every contour, every curve, of her hips and her soft round bum. Harry was standing there with nothing on, staring down at her, letting his eyes roam around her smooth skin, watching how some of her silver blonde hair draped itself over her hips seductively. He was completely in her hands now, and he wasn't going to do anything until she told him to.

Fleur slowly lifted one of her long, slender legs and started stroking his throbbing manhood, tickling his sensitive tip with her toes, watching as his hips flinched with every touch.　　She did this for a little while, teasing him, torturing him, (from the looks on his face), and she chuckled a little at how much the situation had turned since he came through that bedroom door. She brought her leg down from him, and again smiled at the disappointed look on his face, but she had plans to alleviate those feelings, plans to take his mind to another place, plans to give him everything she had to offer.

Two floors down, Campbell saw Ellison come down the stairs.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ellison shook his head.

"No. He's probably still on the third floor. Shall we go look for him?" Campbell frowned and gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, he might be in trouble . . . ." The two aurors quickly made their way up the main staircase.

Up in the master bedroom.

Fleur got up on her hands and knees, and looked over her shoulder at Harry.

"I 'ave a small favor to ask of you, 'arry . . . . . . ."

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . . **

**llllll**

**llllll**

**One of the reviewers (voyager) has told me about another HP fanfiction site, just add .net to the end of my penname, (I know, coincidence much?) so if I do get anymore reviews saying these stories aren't appropriate for this website, I'll start posting them there. **


End file.
